Blink (TV story)
Blink 'is the tenth episode of the third series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Steven Moffat, directed by Hettie MacDonald and featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor and Freema Agyeman as Martha Jones. Overview To be added Synopsis "BEWARE THE WEEPING ANGELS" "OH AND DUCK!!" "NO REALLY, DUCK!" "SALLY SPARROW, DUCK NOW" "LOVE FROM THE DOCTOR (1969)" Plot On an ordinary damp night, Sally Sparrow breaks into the old, desolate house, Wester Drumlins, to take some photographs of various broken artefacts inside. She finds some torn wallpaper with writing behind it and she starts tearing more off to reveal the full message. She pulls enough off to reveal a warning for her about the Weeping Angels and for her to duck; she promptly acts and ducks as a brick is hurled through the window at her from outside. She tears off the last bit to reveal a signature from the writer and the year it was written: the Doctor, 1969. Sally returns to her flat where the TV is playing a video of the Doctor telling the viewer not to blink. Various other screens in the room have different videos of him and Martha. She calls her friend Kathy upstairs and she warns her about her brother Larry, who stumbles into the kitchen, completely naked. After Kathy sends him into the other room, she asks Sally what the problem is. The following morning, Sally takes Kathy to Wester Drumlins to show her the writing. Outside, Kathy looks at the 'Weeping Angel' outside and Sally observes it's moved closer since last night. The doorbell goes off downstairs and Sally answers it to a man called Ben, who claims that he was told to give her a envolope at that exact place and time. While she argues with him, Kathy watches the Angel upstairs and doesn't notice that the statue has moved inside the room. When Ben tells Sally that he was sent by Katherine Wainright, previously known as Kathy Nightingale. Upstairs, Kathy disappears from the room and winds up with a man in Hull in 1920. Sally reads the note from Kathy, who, in the letter, acknowledges that she'd only seen her a few minutes ago but she hadn't spoken to her for 60 years. Sally runs upstairs to find no sign of Kathy but the Angels are all standing in the stairwell, one of which is holding a key. Intrigued by it, she grabs the key from it's hand, unaware that one of the Angels moves to look at her. She is alerted by Ben's departure and runs off before the first Angel could reach her. She runs out of the house but he's already gone and she leaves as the Angels watch her depart from the windows. She goes to a cafe and reads Kathy's letter before visiting her grave (finding it funny that she told the man she fell in love with in 1920 that she was 18 years old). Her letter asks Sally to go find Larry and tell him that she loves him. She finds him at the DVD shop where a video of the Doctor is playing in the back. She gives Larry her sister's message and he just laughs it off. She asks Larry about all the videos of the Doctor and he tells him that his videos are all on 17 DVDs and that all of his speech is just one half of a conversation. On her way out, she takes the list of 17 DVDs that the Doctor's 'easter egg' is on. Sally goes to the police about Kathy's disappearance and spots two Weeping Angel statues outside when she suddenly blinks and they move to either side of the window. D.I. Bily Shipton, who is clearly attracted to Sally, agrees to show her cases off all missing people who disappeared at Wester Drumlins; she also finds the TARDIS there. After Sally gives him her phone number and leaves, the TARDIS is surrounded by a mass of Angel statues. Looking up at one, Billy suddenly blinks and disappears. As she leaves the police station, Sally remembers the key she took from the Angel in the house and hurries back to the impound but finds no sign of Bill or the TARDIS. Meanwhile, Billy collapses to the ground in 1969 and meets the Doctor and Martha who explains that he was zapped by back in time by the touch of a Weeping Angel. He gives him a message for Sally Sparrow and apologises, because it's going to take him a while. In 2008, Sally gets a call on her phone from Billy, summoning her to the hospital where he is a dying, elderly man. During her visit, Billy gives her the message from the Doctor, telling her to look at the list of 17 DVDs and look for the connection. He goes on to explain that he went into DVD publishing so he could put the Doctor's easter eggs on the DVDs; however, he solemnly tells her that the Doctor told him he would only meet her once more and that he'd die when the rain stops. Sally agrees to stay with him in his final hours. After Billy dies, Sally calls Larry and tells him that the connection the DVDs have is that they are all the ones she owns and invites him to Wester Drumlins to unravel the mystery of the Doctor's message. Once there, Larry plays the DVD for Sally and as the video plays, Sally and Larry's conversation syncs with the Doctor's commentary in the video. While he can't actually hear them, he explains that he was a time traveller and that he managed to send a message to her reading from a transcript that Larry is currently writing that he got in the future. The Doctor tells Sally about the origin of the Angels, explaining their defense system entails transforming into rock whenever they're observed, but once they're unseen, they can move and attack. He tells her that the only way the Angels can be stopped is if they get to his TARDIS and send it back to him; he can't give them any more information, however, as the transcript ends in 1969. All that's left is a final warning to beware the Angels and not blink and his message ends. Both Sally and Larry realise that neither is looking at the statue and look up to see it looming over them. Leaving a terrified Larry staring at it, Sally goes and looks for a way out. When she's unable to find one, she looks for a way out in the cellar; unable to keep from blinking, the Angel moves closer to Larry while he insists that she give them the key she took. On Sally's instruction, Larry follows her down to the cellar where they find the TARDIS surrounded by Angels. The Angel from upstairs appears behind them and points up at the light and starts turning it out. Sally and Larry panic and use the key to get into the TARDIS at they advance. Sally has trouble opening he door but they manage to get inside just before the Angels reach them. A hologram of the Doctor appears and tells them to insert the DVD into the console and send the ship back to him. As they do so, the TARDIS starts to dematerialise around them, leaving the Angels looming over them as it vanished without them. They find that they can't attack though, because the Doctor had tricked them into looking at each other, rendering them frozen forever. One year later, Sally, now running the DVD shop with Larry, continues to obsess over the events of that night, wondering how the Doctor got a hold of the finished transcript; Larry is upset that it seems to get in the way of them both moving on together and goes to the shops. Outside, the Doctor and Martha, before they had been sent back to 1969, get out of a taxi in front of the store and she runs out with the folder of transcript and photos. Realising that she had been where he got all the information and the completed transcript from, she gives him the folder in preparation for when he gets sent back in time. Larry returns as Sally says goodbye to him and the Doctor runs off with Martha for another adventure while he and Sally go back to their lives. The episode ends with a montage of statues all around London with the Doctor's warning cut in between them. In the final moments, he bids the viewers 'Good luck' and blinks... Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman * Sally Sparrow - Carey Mulligan * Kathy Nightingale - Lucy Gaskell * Larry Nightingale - Finlay Robertson * Malcolm Wainwright - Richard Cant * Billy Shipton - Michael Obiora * Old Billy - Louis Mahoney * Ben Wainwright - Thomas Nelstrop * Banto - Ian Boldsworth * Desk Sergeant - Ray Sawyer Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Blink'' page on '''Doctor Who Website